Talk:Robot Wars: The Game
Move to Robot Wars: The Game? It has come to my attention recently that the board game was officialy refered to as simply Robot Wars: The Game. Would anyone else support moving the page to that? Only problem I see with it though is that it could be confused with some of the Robot Wars video games. StalwartUK 10:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :If that's the official title, then I support moving the page. Based on the image we have, it appears that is indeed the case. Christophee (talk) 10:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) "Suicidal Tendencies" This may need corroboration from someone else who read the RW Magazine (of which there were about three people in the entire world, of which two were me and my friend Liam) but I'm fairly certain the sixth counter is not Suicidal Tendencies - it may in fact be a bizarre composite of several robots that was mocked up for an issue of the first Robot Wars Magazine, which included bits from Panic Attack, Chaos 2, and Mortis' lifting arm (which is visible on one side of the counter). I remember playing the game at a friend's house (we had to change the rules to get something vaguely playable) and we both commented that that was what it was at the time. Whatever it is, though, it's not Suicidal Tendencies and doesn't look even slightly like it (it looks most like Trax out of robots that actually existed, although obviously that's a temporal impossibility...)The Hurting (talk) 02:01, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Looking closely at the image we have, I can see your point that it doesn't look a great deal like Suicidal Tendencies. I never read the magazine though, so I can't confirm or deny your theory unfortunately. Christophee (talk) 15:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::To be honest, I always thought it was Mortis too...a very flat version of Mortis, but nonetheless - I always used to use it in my own little homemade Robot Wars. And I did also read the Robot Wars Magazine, but only the last six editions, so I can't help you there. And even then, I only remember the Fantasy Fights. CrashBash (talk) 19:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I know the robot you're thinking about being made up from bits of others and yeah it does look a lot like it with Mortis' lifting arm, Chaos' flipper, PA's body, 101's tracks I believe. However I'm pretty sure it had Razer's crusher as well, but I can't be sure about that. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:08, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::It was called "Chrazadortic". It had Panic Attack's Body, 101s tracks, Chaos 2's flipper, Razer's crusher, Mortis' flipper and Weld-Dor 2's axe (for some reason). Doesn't it say on the box which the 6 robots are? Jimlaad43(talk) 13:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Where's Razer's beak? I think Weld-Dor's axe the over side of the flipper. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:47, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Its right on top, nowhere near where it could touch anything. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:22, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Appearances in merchandise Surely the 6 robots made into figurines should have this mentioned in the appearances in merchandise section on the robot pages rather than the trivia section. Does anyone else agree? Jimlaad43(talk) 11:09, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :That section is for articles specifically based on each robot's appearance in said merchandise. There won't be articles for the individual board game pieces, so I'd say leave it as is. Christophee (talk) 11:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC)